Current underwater remotely operated vehicles (“ROVs”) have a single stationary camera, an interior-based moveable camera, and multiple cameras. Each of these camera configurations has significant drawbacks, which limit the functionality and usefulness of related ROVs. For instance, ROVs with a single stationary camera usually are configured such that the camera faces forward in a cockpit or forward compartment. The ROV 100 of FIG. 1, for example, includes a forward-facing camera 102 located in a forward compartment 104. The camera 102 is pointed in a forward-facing direction with respect to the ROV 100. The camera 102 enables, for example, an operator to view what is in front of the ROV 100. While the camera 102 is adequate for navigation, the camera 102 is limited in its ability to record what is around the ROV 100. This lack of omnidirectional ability severely limits the ROV in reconnaissance and inspection procedures.
For instance, to adequately record a certain physical structure (such as a submerged hull of a ship or a water tank), the entire ROV 100 would have to be moved along the entire inspection area. This can be especially burdensome underwater, given changing currents. Moreover, this inspection can be very difficult given some tightly enclosed underwater spaces where the ROV 100 may not have sufficient room to turn or maneuver.
In addition, the camera 102 is enclosed within the airtight forward compartment 104. Curvature of the glass enclosing the compartment 104 may enlarge, blur, or otherwise distort images recorded by the camera. In some instances, the camera 102 may be moveable within the compartment 104. For example, motors controlling moveable support 106 may be instructed to point the camera 102 upward or downward. In addition, the motors may cause moveable support 106 to rotate, thereby providing lateral movement for the camera 102. While the movement provides different viewing angles, the camera 102 is still restricted behind the glass within the forward compartment 104.
Other known ROVs use multiple cameras to increase viewing angles. However, the use of multiple cameras introduces new problems. For instance, multiple cameras produce respective video streams, which have to be joined together or viewed at the same time. Synchronizing or viewing multiple video streams may overwhelm a single operator, who may lose track of which camera is viewing which portion of a structure. In addition, most of the time, only one or two of the cameras provide useful images, thereby rendering the other cameras useless at times. An operator may selectively view streams from only a camera of interest. However, as the ROV moves, the operator may have to change cameras, which complicates the entire procedure. This also makes auditing and feedback more complex since only small portions of an entire video stream may prove useful at any given time.